


Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 2

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Other, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Merlin Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for Season 2
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 02x01 - The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in September 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	2. 02x02 - The Once and Future Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x02 - The Once and Future Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Once and Future Queen

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	3. 02x03 - The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x03 - The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Nightmare Begins

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	4. 02x04 - Lancelot & Guinevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x04 - Lancelot & Guinevere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Lancelot & Guinevere

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	5. 02x05 & 02x06 - Beauty and the Beast Part I & II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x05 & 02x06 - Beauty and the Beast Part I & II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Beauty and the Beast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	6. 02x07 - The Witchfinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x07 - The Witchfinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Witchfinder

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	7. 02x08 - The Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x08 - The Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Sins of the Father

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	8. 02x09 - The Lady of the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x09 - The Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Lady of the Lake

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	9. 02x10 - Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x10 - Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Sweet Dreams

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	10. 02x11 - The Witch's Quickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x11 - The Witch's Quickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Witch's Quickening

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	11. 02x12 - The Fires of Idirsholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x12 - The Fires of Idirsholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Witch's Quickening

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	12. 02x13 - The Last Dragonlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x13 - The Last Dragonlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Last Dragonlord

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	13. Season 2 Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for the Season 2 Round Up

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
